A known solution to protect plants from hail consists in disposing anti-hail nets above the rows of plants, in a flatbed manner, and preferably covering the entirety of the rows of plants. Depending on the size of the rows, an alternative consists in covering with an anti-hail net the rows of plants in an individual manner. The <<single-row>> net is installed at the sides of each row and vertically, thereby covering the vegetation.
However, these solutions are barely advantageous because they require a heavy infrastructure for the installation, hinder the intervention of the workers and of the machines in the different farming operations and generate greenhouse effects due to the permanent coverage of these nets.